


Айла

by Mariza



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Collage, Don't copy to another site, F/M, aesthetic, moodboard
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: Сделано на ЗФБ-2018 для команды HP-Additions (ГП-допы) | at the WTF-2018 on diary.ru.
Relationships: Bob Hitchens/Iola Black Hitchens
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Айла

**Author's Note:**

> Исходники: кадры из фильмов «Гарри Поттер и Орден Феникса», «Джейн Остин», «Генрих IV», «Лемони Сникет. 33 несчастья»  
> Размер: 600х600  
> Примечание: заполняя шапку, я внезапно выяснила, что Айла (когда-то ее еще называли "Исла") Блэк-Хитченс на самом деле Айола: не "Isla", как на рисунке, который много лет гуляет в сети (https://potterland.ru/uploads/posts/1191047930_black1.jpg), а "Iola" (https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/harrypotter/images/4/4f/JKRBlackFamilyTree.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20120710010553). Сюрпрайз. Учту, но переделывать не буду.


End file.
